


tireddd

by MackerelGray



Series: dork detectives doing their best [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Short One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, sixty uses he/they pronouns and today was a They Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackerelGray/pseuds/MackerelGray
Summary: Sixty, go to sleep, you disaster.





	tireddd

Sixty is slumped over their desk, blinking mechanically at the screen. They look like they haven't slept in a week - which, knowing them, is entirely possible.

Lily takes a swig of her coffee and sets the mug down on her own side. "Tired?"

"Hm?" They raise their eyes from the terminal with what looks like a sincere effort. "I - sure. I think. No clue what you just said."

"You're good, you answered my question." She can't help the teasing tone.

"Yep, that's me, good android and... stuff." They wrinkle their nose at her when she laughs. "Lily, why."

"Why not."

"That's a nonresponse, you're bluffing, fuck you." Their voice comes out muffled as they lay their head in their arms.

She pats them sympathetically on the head. Their hair is soft, and also in wavy disarray. The way they lean into her touch is probably something like sleep-deprived forgiveness.


End file.
